whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Lesser Characters in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni
This page is for detailing information for the lesser characters of the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series. As pages on lesser characters are being deleted, please move information here. We will organize it in alphabetical order unless a more efficient method is suggested. A Akasaka Yukie Akasaka Yukie (赤坂 雪絵) is Akasaka Mamoru's wife, and is only seen in Himatsubushi-hen and at the end of Matsuribayashi-hen. In that chapter she stays in the hospital while she is pregnant. In Minagoroshi-hen and Matsuribayashi-hen however, it is revealed in these alternate timelines that Mamoru returned early after heeding Rika's warning, thus preventing her death. Yukihigurashi.png|Yukie's manga illustration by Yoshiki Tonogai Yukiakasakamangadesu.PNG|Yukie's manga illustration by Hinase Momoyama Akihito Rena's mother left her husband to be with him. Rena first met him at an amusement park her mother took her to, and she introduced him as a friend from work. At first, Rena got along well with Akihito and had fun whenever her mother took her out to see him. However, when her mother eventually revealed the reason that she was seeing Akihito and wanted to marry him, since she was pregnant with his child, Rena's trigger for the Hinamizawa Syndrome was set off and her father was devastated. Rena considered it her own fault for not rejecting Akihito from the moment they met. After the divorce, Rena broke all of her mother's possessions and vowed to never have anything to do with her or Akihito again. She has never seen or heard from them since. Akutagawa In June of 2006, Akutagawa (芥川) drove to the ghost village of Hinamizawa with three other people in a carbon monoxide suicide party. His reasons for ending his life is unknown, but it is hinted to be touching and tragic. On the way to the village, he recollected on the events of the Great Hinamizawa Disaster that occurred 23 years before. Arakawa Ryūnosuke Arakawa Ryūnosuke (荒川 龍ノ介) is a "free writer" that works for an occult magazine, Arakawa was perfectly happy to come to the village on assignment in spite of all the rumors. He is very well informed on the occult theories surrounding the village about aliens and parasites, but not as well informed on the traditional legends of the oni. Arakawa tends to panic and overreact to things. He is highly suspicious of the other members of the group, especially "Sonozaki Mion" since, according to his information, she died in the explosion at the school. In the end, though, she is not only his best chance at finding material for his article but also his best chance at surviving. Not particularly brave, he will still usually come through in a pinch. He also has the most black and white moral viewpoint of the ''Yoigoshi-hen group, and is quick to judge and point fingers. C Chiaki ''Chiaki (千秋) took part in a carbon monoxide suicide party in the ghost village of Hinamizawa in late June of 2006. Her reasons for ending her life are unknown, but it is hinted to involve the death of her husband. The husband left Chiaki with huge amount of money that he had earned with the success of his business, and she intended to "bring it to him" once she was dead. Otobe Akira, who also took part in the suicide, intended to die due to his life of debt. However, he decided to keep his life, and steal Chiaki's cash card once everyone else was done passing around sleeping pills. Otobe later regreted his actions, and returned the money to her body. Then Chiaki's voice spoke to him from beyond the "land of the dead", and told him that she thinks he's okay to take her money, if it gives him the will to live again. Otobe refused, and accepted the hardships of his life, instead of cheating his way through it. Chiaki told him that she and the rest of the suicide party would have taken the same path if they had over come their struggles with everything they had, and she wished him good luck. Construction Manager The construction manager (his real name is unknown) met Ōishi sometime after World War II, after he scolded him for chasing after a man smuggling illegal rice, at a time when food scarce. Ōishi, whose real father died in a bombing in Nagoya, apprecieated the lecture, and thought the man as a second father. They became best friends from then on, and often spent their time drinking and playing mahjong. In the early 1970's, he took up the job of being manager of the Hinamizawa Dam Project. During the dam conflict, he was attacked by anti-dam protesters on a daily basis. He especially hated Sonozaki Mion, whom he often had run-ins with. After the dam project was called off, he and his employees stayed to work (probably because they didn't know the Constrution Minister called off the project or to clean up after the construction). On the night of the Watanagashi 1979, he fell victim to the Hinamizawa Syndrome after six construction workers provoked him by cussing and drinking alcohol. Enraged, he picked up a shovel and tried to smash their heads. After the workers realized that the manager wasn't his usual self, they each grabbed a weapon, and killed the old man. To avoid getting caught, the leader of the group made each worker to cut the manager into six pieces: The head, torso, right arm, left arm, right leg, and left leg. Eventually, five of the murders turned themselves in, but the leader and the manager's right arm was never found. His death started Ōishi's suspicion that the village and the Sonozaki Family are somehow connected to his death, and motivated him to avenge the old man by investigating the mysterious deaths. Oyas1.jpg|The Construction Manager's manga illustration by Yoshiki Tonogai Dam director.png|The Construction Manager's manga illustration by Karin Suzuragi HigurashiKAIepi16036.jpg|The manager's missing right arm E Eriko Eriko was one of Miyo Takano's/Miyoko Tanashi's roommates at the Orphanage and was the closest thing she had to a friend there. It's not known how she came to the institute, though it can be assumed that she lost her parents like the others due to the war or some other incident. At some point, she arranged with Miyoko and two others to escape the orphanage and get to a much better one called the House of Love. They tried to escape and despite Miyoko getting the furthest, all of them were caught and punished for their attempt. Eriko was sent to the chicken coop where she was violently pecked to death by the chickens and had her eyes gourged out, much to Miyoko's horror. Eriko's fate is not revealed in the anime. F Furude Rika's Parents Mr. and Mrs. Furude were the parents of Furude Rika and the vicitms of the third year in the series of mysterious deaths, presumingly dying of an unknown illness and suicide respectively. Her father was the head of the Furude family and was in charge of the Saiguden. While he loved his daughter very deeply, he had no qualms about punishing her via spanking after he mistakenly thought that she broke a section of Oyashiro-sama's staue (though it was really Satoko). During the dam war, Mr. Furude took a neutral position on the matter and refused to take either side, which earned some animosity from some of the villagers. Though Shion thought that the priest acted mature for not taking any sides, Mion felt that he was responsible for causing even more unrest in Hinamizawa and that he should have gone along with the protesters in order to keep the village united. Mrs. Furude is revealed to have had a rough relationship with her daughter and showed dislike to Rika's indifferent reactions to the events around her. This attitude on Rika's behalf is most likely due to the fact that she has endured those parts of her life hundreds of times over. Takano wanted to use Rika as a test subject to further the research of the Hinamizawa syndrome (because it is passed down through the females of the family, such as Mrs. Furude, though exact the exact details remain unclear). Her parents refused to have their daughter used like that, so Takano had the Yamainu drug Mr. Furude so it would look like he died of an unknown disease while Mrs. Furude was brought in and disected for further research, placing fake evidence that she jumped into Onigafuchi Swamp and drowned, leaving a suicide note as well. After her father's death, Rika became the official head of the family despite her young age. H Hōjō Satoko's and Satoshi's Parents Coming Soon! Hondaya Coming Soon! I Inugai Toshiki Coming Soon! K Kaieda Kaieda (海江田) is the principal of the Hinamizawa School and he first appears in Onikakushi-hen. In Minagoroshi-hen, he helped Keiichi and the Club to convince the youth office to save Satoko from her abusive uncle, Hōjō Teppei. During a scene in Onikakushi-hen , it is revealed that he is ashamed of his bald head. He traveled all around the world to become a martial arts master. He also became an educator "after being concerned about the corrupted educational system of post-war Japan". The students believe he is the reason why there are no delinquents that attend Hinamizawa's school. bgbgtvgvg2.png|Kaieda's manga illustration by Hinase Momoyama bgbgtvgvg.png|Kaieda's manga illustration by Mimori Kameda Kouichi Kameda Kouichi (亀田 幸一) is a very talented baseball player who was first mentioned in Onikakushi-hen, and appears for the first time in Tatarigoroshi-hen. It was revealed that he's a pervert who compares girls with desserts, imagining they're wearing cute dresses. It was Keiichi who revealed his perverted side and told him its not necessary to hide it. After this Keiichi becames his idol and friend. He used to be a player of the Okinomiya Titans baseball team, but later he became a Koshien player for Ōshima High School. In Minagoroshi-hen, he helped to save Satoko from her uncle with all of his comrades from Angel Mort. Kameda has short, shaved black hair, dark eyes and freckles on his face. When he plays baseball, he wears a white shirt, as usual, and a white cap. In his usual day, he wears a green collar, a short T-shirt, blue pants and black shoes. In some Western Higurashi media, his name has been titled as Kameda Yukikazu. 180px-Kameda.png|Kameda in Kizuna kameda1.png|Kameda's manga illustration by Jiro Suzuki Kameda2.png|Kameda's manga illustration by Hinase Momoyama Kameda3.png|A news article of Kameda drawn by Mimori Kimiyoshi Aki Voiced by: Kimiyoshi Aki (公由 あき) is the mother of Kimiyoshi Haruko and the grandmother of Kimiyoshi Natsumi. She's a native of Hinamizawa and also the person who triggers the events of Onisarashi-hen. Kimiyoshi Aki is a former resident of Hinamizawa, and just like the other old Hinamizawan people, she blindly belives in Oyashiro-sama. Because of her son-in law's job, she had to move from her hometown along with her family. She always looks after Natsumi and daily prays to Oyashiro-sama. After the Great Hinamizawa Disaster she starts to fear the curse of Oyashiro-sama and even drown puppies in the bathtub and hang talismans on their house in order to "protect the family from the curse". After hearing the relatives strange behavior from her mother, Natsumi in fear pushes away her grandmother who accidentaly hits her head in the desk and dies. Aki's behavior is one of the main reasons which trigger the Hinamizawa Syndrome in Natsumi and starts the tragedy in Onisarashi-hen. Kimiyoshi Haruko Voiced by:''Akiko Hiramatsu 'Kimiyoshi Haruko' (公由 春子) is the mother of Kimiyoshi Natsumi and the wife of Kimiyoshi Tōji. She first appears as the antagonist of ''Onisarashi-hen, but later it was revealed that she's innocent. One day, after arriving home from school, Natsumi saw her grandmother being attacked by Haruko. In the end, the grandmother dies. Haruko suggests cutting her into small pieces, so they can hide her better. Later, when the body is found by the police (this is advertised on the news), Haruko beat up her husband for hiding it improperly. After she left the room, he told Natsumi to call the police, but Haruko overheard this, returned and stabbed him, and decided she must kill Natsumi as well. Akira calls Natsumi's home and hears her screaming for help. When he arrives, Haruko knocks him out with a vase to the head, but is then killed by Natsumi. It is later revealed that this was all a delusion brought on by trauma, and that Natsumi was the one who killed everyone, and Haruko is presumably innocent. Kimiyoshi Tōji Voiced by:''Keiji Fujiwara 'Kimiyoshi Tōji' (公由 冬司) is the father of Kimiyoshi Natsumi. He first appears in ''Onisarashi-hen along with his wife, Haruko. He's an easygoing and silent person and mostly seen reading a newspaper. Because of his job, he had to move from Okinomiya along with his family. In Onisarashi-hen he helps Natsumi to hide her grandmother's chopped up corpse, but he leaves the head near at the road, and the police finds it soon. After the head was found, he suggests to give themself up to the police but Natsumi, who's at the end stage of the Hinamizawa Syndrome, kills him. He took his wife's surname when he was married. Kosaka Mizuho Kosaka Mizuho is a student at Saint Lucia Academy. She first appears in Utsutsukowashi-hen. One day, she sees a teacher in a swimming pool dead. A lot of the students in her class says that she is always alone and doesn't open up to anybody. Yukari, the class rep, always seem to bully her like in the first chapter she takes her notebook, only to have Sonozaki Shion steal it and give it back to Mizuho. She later develops a friendship with Shion. It is revealed in Chapter 3 that she was about to be killed by her grandmother when she was very young. Kurosawa Takumi Kurosawa Takumi (黒澤 工) is Towada Yae's abusive boyfriend and the first victim in Yoigoshi-hen. Takumi and Yae fell in love during their collegue years. Unlike Yae, Takumi was always chasing his unreachable dreams even after their graduation which made her girlfriend's life hard, since she had to pay all their expenses. Takumi was always at home drinking beer until he got drunk or watched TV. After a while he started to abuse Yae whenever they ended up in arguings which made Yae's life unhappy. Eventually, Takumi found a normal job and he wanted to tell this to Yae during their trip in Hinamizawa. Takumi is the first dead person in the story to speak, revealing the new aspect of Hinamizawa as being connected to the "land of the dead". When accompanying Yae to their car, he was already dead, appearing to her as a spirit only because of their feelings. At "Mion's" prompting he tells the group that he regretted how he had treated Yae, and that he had intended to make their trip to Hinamizawa a turning point. He'd give up on his dreams, get a real job, and stop making her sad because he loved her so. M Machi In June 2006, Machi (マチ) joined a carbon monoxide suicide party in the ghost village of Hinamizawa. Her reasons for dying are unknown, however it is hinted that it involves the deaths of her family. Since the village was called the "land of the dead", she hoped that she would see the ghosts of her dead family members, and is disheartened to the idea that the village would only house the spirits of the villagers. Makino Makino is a native of Hinamizawa and has good relations with the Kimiyoshi and Furude families (it's not known if the same applies with the Sonozakis). He acts as somewhat of an advisor the the village headman, Kimiyoshi Kiichirou, as he often divulges information on incidents to him and sits in on important meetings with the three great families. Also, he is one of the veterans of the Onigafuchi Defense League who fought during the dam war, so it is assumed that he has known Kimiyoshi on a personal level as well as professionally. Mifune Mifune (三船) is a character who only appears in Yoigoshi-hen as the antagonist of the arc. Mifune was once a confidant of Sonozaki Akane's husband. Shortly before the events of Yoigoshi-hen, he arranges for her assassination in a bid to take over the Sonozaki House. He and his men pursue "Sonozaki Mion" into the abandoned Hinamizawa village in an attempt to kill her and take the bell for himself, but is ultimately killed by Sonozaki Shion. It is unclear whether or not Mifune had any blood tie to the family, or was simply a powerful member of their organization. O Okamura Suguru Okamura Suguru (岡村 傑) is a younger classmate at the Hinamizawa Branch School, and best friend of Tomita Daiki. He is in the same year as Satoko and Rika. His appearance differs in the Higurashi media. He is sometimes shown to be chubby, and other times he's not. Also he is sometimes shown with closed eyes. In ''Watanagashi-hen, it was revealed that he has a crush on Rika. He and Tomita like to watch the club members after school, hoping to see Rika and Satoko in a cosplay punishment. He and Tomita play baseball for the Hinamizawa Fighters. ]] 001.png|Okamura's manga illustration by Hinase Momoyama 002.png|Okamaru's manga illustration by Karin Suzuragi 003.png|Okamura's manga illustration by Jiro Suzuki Suguru646456.png|Okamura's manga illustration by Yutori Houjyou Orphanage Staff Coming Soon... R Ryūgū Rena's Parents Rena's father voiced by: Gen Nakano (Japanese), Kyle Hebert (English), Sugawara Daikichi (Live Action) Rena's mother voiced by: Niki Suga (Japanese), Karen Strassman (English), Ryoko Takizawa (Live Action) Rena's biological mother started her career as a designer at a small clothing manufactory in Okinomiya, and met Mr. Ryūgū there. They married and lived in a small apartment in Okinomiya until Mrs. Ryūgū became pregnant; then moved into Rena's grandmother's house (on her father's side) up until right before Rena went to elementary school. Around this time the manufacturer Mr. and Mrs. Ryūgū worked for began to have financial difficulties, so she began to consider going independent with a few other designers. The situation became complicated, but she received an offer to work at a design office in Ibaraki and took it. The company promised Mrs. Ryūgū a responsible project, since the firm had high expectations with her talent. When the family moved, Mr. Ryūgū had to give up his job and became a homemaker. The project became a large success, and Mrs. Ryūgū started coming home late every night - some nights she would not even come home due to large projects. Mr. Ryūgū was not doing well, and at first had a clerical job at a small company; he kept changing jobs as well. His role as a homemaker fell short due to his inability to cook amongst other things, so Rena began to take up the chores for him. Rena's mother began to take her out places without telling her father, including barbecue parties with her coworkers. Around this time Rena's mother had developed an affair with a fellow designer known as Mr. Akihito. She had been drafted by a headhunter to work at a bigger company and was promoted to a higher position, and by this time was earning well into six figures. After taking Rena to a restaurant and eating parfaits with her (Rena's childhood dream), she wanted Rena to leave her father and come live with her and Mr. Akihito. Rena loudly voiced her disapproval, saying that she could continue her relationship with Mr.Akihito but was not allowed to divorce her father. This is when Rena's mother revealed that she was pregnant. Rena's mother sent a lawyer to the household in Ibaraki many times but refused to meet in any form, including over the phone. Mr. Ryūgū became depressed, and so did Rena. One day, Rena met with her mother again, but did not speak her her; Mr. Ryūgū had given her a letter to give to her mother, but her mother did not read it when Rena asked her to. That meeting was the last time Rena's mother had met with Rena. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen, Mr. Ryūgū begins a relationship with Mamiya Rina. He met her at a gentleman's club in Okinomiya named Blue Mermaid, of which Rina is the private manager. He is not aware of her relationship with Hōjō Teppei and falls into their badger game trap. It is implied that the two had slept together, however, Rina lies about being pregnant to lead him into the prospect of marriage. Before she can go into the final stage of the plan and have Teppei intrude while they are making love, Rena murders Rina. However, Teppei still attacks Mr. Ryūgū late after dark, and subsequently is also murdered. In Minagoroshi-hen, a similar scenario was set to occur, but Rena talked to her father about the issue instead of taking matters into her own hands. Mr. Ryūgū also gets a new job in this arc. father anime.jpg|Rena's father in the anime adaptation Mother anime.jpg|Rena's mother in the anime adaptation renamangaparents.png|Rena's Parents' manga illustration by Karin Suzuragi Ryugudad0707.png|Manga illustration of Rena's father by Hinase Momoyama rena's fater.png|Rena's father portrayed by Sugawara Daikichi in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai liveactionmother.png|Rena's mother portrayed by Ryoko Takizawa in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Chikai S Satō Voiced by: Naoya Uchida (Japanese), Mike McFarland (English) ''Satō is a resident of Hinamizawa who provides Ōishi with informations from the village. He seems to gain informations from a member of the Three Families, as he could inform Akasaka about their conversation in Himatsubushi-hen. He likes to play Mahjong with Ōishi and the manager of the dam construction site. Sawada Voiced by: Katsuhiro Ota Sonozaki Mion's and Shion's Father Voiced by: Kosei Hirota (Japanese), Steve Kramer (English) Mr. Sonozaki is Sonozaki Akane's husband, the father of Mion and Sonozaki Shion, and the son-in-law of Sonozaki Oryou. Due to being her marriage to an outsider, Akane was dismissed as Oryou's heir in favor of her oldest daughter, Mion. Sonozaki Sōhei SonozakiSouhei.png|Sōhei's manga illustration by Yutori Houjyou sonozakisouhei2.png|Sōhei's manga illustration by Yoshiki Tonogai Sonozaki Sōhei was the leader of the Sonozaki family during World War II and the husband of Sonozaki Oryō. He made a lot of money on the black market by selling canned food which he probably had stolen from a food storage in China where he had been working. He gave this money to his wife Oryō who rebuilt Hinamizawa which had been falling apart near the end of the war. But in the late 1950s a bad rumor came up. Sōhei had allegedly belonged to a scientific military unit. By doing research on how to supply the starving Japanese army with food, they reportedly tried to use human bodies for nutritional purposes. Moreover, the rumor blamed Sōhei to have distributed canned human flesh and having become rich by such means. However, he denied this allegation until the day he died. T Tanashi Miyoko's Mother Coming Soon! Tanashi Takemitsu Voiced by: Yoshihisa Kawahara Tanashi Takemitsu first appears in Matsuribayashi-hen. He has no living relatives left after WWII. Tanashi and his wife died in a train accident. On his deathbed, he told his daughter Miyoko that there would be no one left who could take care of her, except his mentor, Dr. Takano Hifumi. After this, his condition worsened and he was taken away by some doctors to an operating room, where he later passed away. 619px-Takemitsu Tanashi.jpg|Takemitsu after the accident. Tanashi8.png|Takemitsu's manga illustration by Karin Suzuragi Tomita Daiki ''Tomita Daiki ''(富田 大樹) is a younger classmate at the Hinamizawa Branch School, and best friend of Okamura Suguru. He is in the same year as Satoko and Rika. His appearance is somewhat different in the Higurashi media, but he is always shown to be thin and wear glasses. It is revealed in Watanagashi-hen ''that he has a crush on Satoko , and he often stays after school, hoping to see her in a cosplay punishment during Club activites. He and Okamura both play baseball for the Hinamizawa Fighters. Tomi.png|Tomita in ''Kizuna daiki.png|Tomita's manga illustration by Karin Suzuragi daiki3.png|Tomita's manga illustration by Jiro Suzuki daiki4.png|Tomita's manga illustration by Hinase Momoyama Daiki23.png|Tomita's manga illustration by Yutori Houjyou Y Yamamoto Coming Soon! Yoshirō (Angel Mort) Voiced by: ''Nobuyuki Kuboshi (Japanese), Jason C. Miller (English) The Sonozaki family are not only very influential in Hinamizawa , but also in the neighboring town, Okinomiya. They own many businesses, including Angel Mort, toy stores, home retail, etc. Many of them are occupied by Mion and Shion's uncles. ''Higurashi has only introduced two of these uncles, and appearently both their names are Yoshirō. He kindly gave Shion a job at Angel Mort, when she was secretly hiding from her grandma in Okinomiya. He later informs he about the third year of the curse occuring awhile she was away at boarding school. He was also going to be punished by the Sonozaki's for helping her hide from Oryō, but Shion was punished in his place. 316px-Hippi3.png|Yoshirō's manga illustration by Yutori Houjyou Yoshirō (Toy Store) Voiced by: ''Eiji Miyashita (Japanese), Dave Mallow (English) The Sonozaki family are not only very influential in Hinamizawa, but also in the neighboring town, Okinomiya. They own many businesses, including Angel Mort, toy stores, home retail, etc. Many of them are occupied by Mion and Shion's uncles. ''Higurashi has only introduced two of these uncles, and appearently both their names are Yoshirō. This uncle is owner of the toy store where the club plays in a game tournament in Watanagashi-hen and Minagoroshi-hen. In most worlds, he rewards the club members (except Mion) with prizes, and even gives Keiichi a really cute doll that the rest of the club admires. In the Watanagashi-hen/''Meakashi-hen'' worlds, he gives the doll to Rena instead of Mion, to avoid ruining his "bro-like" relationship he has with her. However this caused the tragedy in this scenario when Mion poured out her hurt feelings about Keiichi to Shion, and caused Shion to become jealous that her sister's crush is alive and well. This jealousy motivated her to aggressively investigate the mysterious deaths, to avenge her long lost crush. In'' Hajisarashi-hen, ''he gives Keiichi a pair of cursed swimming briefs and mistakenly tells him to write his own name where you're supposed to write down your crush's name, which will cause Keiichi to fall in love with himself if he keeps wearing them. hippi.png|Yoshirō's manga illustration by Yutori Houjyou 201px-Hippi2.png|Yoshirō's manga illustration by Hinase Momoyama Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Articles in need of cleanup